


Love of an Angel

by I_am_a_Ruin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angels, F/F, F/M, Witchcraft, genderbent jeanne, history of jeanne
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_Ruin/pseuds/I_am_a_Ruin
Summary: Marianne is sent to protect heroes. Unfortunately, there is only so much influence she can have as only those she is to protect can see her.





	1. Jean

_ “Mari! Mari! Catch me!” a little boy cried, jumping into the air from the tree. Marianne swept down, wrapping her arms around the tiny waist before the boy could come to harm. _

_ “Please be more careful, dear.” Marianne asked, setting the child down.  _

_ “Tell me the story again.” Big eyes looked up at her pleadingly, curls swept across his forehead endearingly. _

_ “One day a young man will come to the aid of his country against the British. He will bring the end of a war.” Marianne declared for about the thousandth time. _

_ “That man will be me, Mari. I’m going to protect France.” the child repeated once more. _

_ The young boy ran away, heading towards the fields of his farm. He did not feel the heat right away, but Mari did. Bright flames had caught on the vegetables. She tried to dive in to pull him out but was blinded by smoke. She coughed and shielded her face, trying to peer through the acrid, grey smoke. Finally she spotted his silhouette and went in. He was paralyzed, staring wide eyed at the orange flames as they burned closer and closer. “Jean!” She called, trying to get his attention. She needed him closer. He had crawled into a small space obscured by vines and large thorns. “Jean, come here please.”  _

_ He wasn’t moving. Fear rushed through her blood. Before she knew it, she was rushing in, snapping vines and getting scratched by thorns. Panic was making her act irrational, but it ended up being why he survived. _

_ *** _

_ Marianne stood helplessly in the back of the room, watching as her brave young friend, only sixteen, stood before the court. They accused him of all sorts of sins. Largely witchcraft and dealing with the devil. They would never believe the voices he heard came from angelic influences. _

_ Jean had fought in a war and had this wild, rugged, brave glint in his eyes and stance and it was why Marianne had fallen so hard for him. Yet, she could still see that youthful innocence buried deep inside. This was a mere boy they were ready to slay without batting an eye. _

_ Of course, they had promised Jean life if he would only admit to his voices being demonic. Marianne could see the look on her darling’s face when he found out the promised “life” was an eternal prison sentence. She knew even before it was spoken that despite Jean’s terrible terror of fire, he would take that over being chained in a dungeon for the rest of his life. _

_ And she knew that he would not be spared. The pounding of the gavel reverberated in the courtroom as the decision was made. Tears pricked in her eyes; she could not save Jean. _

_ Worse still, she was forced to watch as Jean was tied to a post and a fire was lit. Her heart shattered with loud screaming and she fell to her knees sobbing. In her many centuries on earth, she had never felt such intense pain as watching her wonderful, brave friend and owner of her heart be burned to the ground _

_ His screams still echoed in her head and chest everyday. _


	2. Alice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice tries to help Marianne cope with her nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise these won't be so short in the future.

Marianne jolted upright with a shriek. Tears poured down her face, streaming onto the sheets. Rivulets of sweat from the fear and the nightmare ran down her back, plastering her tank top to her skin. Her heart pounded violently in her chest.

“Are you alright, Bonnefoy?” a cold hand touched her feverish arm, grabbing her attention.

“ _...it was so awful, Alice.”_ Marianne sobbed out in a ghost of a whisper.

“Hey, it’s okay. It was only a dream. I’m here, petal. Everything is okay. Just a nightmare.” Alice said gently.

Marianne shook her head. “No. No, it was real.”

Alice’s eyes darkened. “Jean again?”

Marianne nodded and Alice pulled her into her arms. “I’m so sorry you had to see that, petal.”

Alice spent several hours soothing her distressed partner, fingers carefully caressing her feathers. “Alice? Could you tell me a story?”

“What kind of story, dear?”

“One about us.”

Alice tentatively resituated them so her arms were around  Marianne’s waist and they were laying in a position that wouldn’t cramp up her wings. “Okay.

“There once was a young girl who lived in Britain. She had a lot of imaginary friends. But they were unusual because they were real, even if no one else could see them. This girl loved her ability because the things she saw were always so wonderful. And her delight in this only grew stronger when she met her very first angel.

“The angel was sweet and helpful. The two played together often and the angel encouraged her in school. And then that stubborn girl grew up and fell in love with her annoying guardian angel despite how disturbingly cheesy the entire situation was.” Alice recounted, occasionally kissing Marianne’s cheek.

Marianne smiled, half asleep. “It’s romantic. Of course you would see it as cheesy. You have about as much sense of romance as a brick wall.”

“Well if we were both romantics, it’d just be bloody sickening, frog.” Alice retorted but with a content smile that Marianne was calmed down. “And I love you, by the way. Go back to sleep, okay?”

Marianne did so, curling into her girlfriend’s frame and folding a wing over her protectively.

**Author's Note:**

> may be multi chaptered. may not


End file.
